Master Ash Book I: The Beginning
by Poh-lo-go
Summary: Four months before the start of the Indigo Championships, a strange phenomenon occurred on Mount Silver. Now a week before the Championships, Ash must deal with enemies and his friends and his family, who he hadn't seen in nearly four years. Pokeshipping
1. Prolouge

Author Note: Hey everyone. this is a story I'm going to be working on for awhile. there isn't going to be much of a set date for when chapters come out since i don't really have that much time. anyways this is the Prologue for Master Ash Book I: The Beginning.

"Welcome back to KNN, Kanto National News. I'm your host, Lisa Good-Ridge." The reporter smiled, and took a deep breath, continuing. "Yesterday, a strange phenomenon occurred over and near Mount silver and the surrounding mountains. We have Dr. Rinn here to help explain. Doctor?" She looked sweetly to her left, the camera man following to the Doctor. He nodded back, although he didn't smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Good-Ridge." He paused, as if waiting for dramatic effect. "Where to begin..." pausing again, a thoughtful look on his face. "easiest, using the term lightly, place to begin is what eye witness reports say." From under the desk, he pulled out his suitcase. Taking his time he pulled out some papers. He adjusted his glasses, and then read out loud " 'Thunder could be heard over the racket of the Pokémon. I looked to the mountain to see dark, ominous clouds gathered over one spot, as if the god Arceus himself cursed the spot. The Pokémon was all nervous, scared even. Then in one, heart stopping, sound a thunderbolt, of pure blue color, fell from the cloud.' Miss. Dubose, Pokémon Rancher" he stopped, taking a breather. " ' I've never seen anything like it. Being a trainer, I can recognize power, but that... that was power beyond legend.' Mr. Reggie, Pokémon Trainer." putting the paper on the desk, he continued "Those were few of the hundreds of reports that came in. And more then a thousand said they saw the ominous show, even from Saffron. Of course, things can be exaggerated."

"So Dr. Rinn, can you clue us in as to what could of cause such a thing?" Lisa asked. The doctor in response shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything possible, but without reliant data, no one will know for sure."

"Your saying, that you don't even have a theory as to what happen?" Lisa asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Everyone has a theory, but what is the one that best fits what we know, and what had happen?" The Doctor replied calmly.

"Your the Doctor, I would like to here what you think." she replied her voice calm, but a bit annoyed with the back and forth.

The Doctor sighed, showing every bit of his age "to be Frank, I even don't know enough to make a educated guess. But if you want my opinion...." He paused. "How much do you know about Pokémon and Evolution, Mrs. Good-Ridge?" he asked.

Lisa blinked twice in succession. "Well... in scientific terms, not much." Dr. Rinn smiled for the first time.

"Not many outside of the scientific community knows much about it. Very complicated." the Doctor paused again, pondering how to word the explanation. " Dr. Rowan of Sinnoh, the leading scientist in evolution, printed, in my humble opinion, one of the greatest papers about the reasons of evolution. He had discovered that Pokémon admit a special radiation. Harmless To humans, but still Radiation. When Pokémon uses their powers and attacks, the Radiation builds up in a Pokémon.

"Also when a Pokémon defeats another Pokémon, they absorb, for the lack of a better word, the Radiation from the opposing Pokémon, yet leaving the same amount in the other Pokémon. Once they gathered enough Radiation. Their cells mutate and rearrange themselves, trying to dispel the Radiation. This is what Evolution is. The easiest way a Pokémon rids Radiation from it's body. After the mutation or Evolution, the body builds a tolerance to the energy. Sooner or later they stop the need of evolving, since the Pokémon body learned how to fully resist the Radiation..

"however, they still gather Radiation, even though they won't evolve. The more radiation they Pokémon has gathered, the more powerful they are."

Lisa listen patiently throughout his explanation. After he finished she said " That is interesting." Sincerity in her voice as she said it. "But what does it have to do with the Mount Silver phenomenon?"

He again smiled and pulled out a small red device. Lisa automatically recognized it, having done enough interviews with trainers who had this device. "A Pokedex?" she asked, confusion palpable in her voice.

"Correction, a prototype Pokedex, with a brand new feature. It was easier bringing this then ten tons of wires and such from the main system." He flipped open the Pokedex to reveal two screens. The top one being a bit bigger then the bottom. Suddenly it sprang to life and in a programed cheery voice said "Pokedex #042025, booting. Activate Radiation Level Sensor?"

"What?" Lisa was very confused by now. She was pretty sure that was not a feature on a regular Pokedex.

"Yes" Doctor Rinn said to the machine. "Prepare for Scan."

"Yes Doctor." the Pokedex replied, still in a cheery voice.

"Do you mind bringing out the two Pokémon I brought with me?" the Doctor asked one of the stage hands that was standing out of the camera range. He jumped, surprised of being addressed. He suddenly shook his head vigorously and ran behind the set to grab the Pokémon.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Lisa asked.

"Seeing is believing as they say. I'm doing a demonstration." he said. Soon two Vileplume was brought out. They stand by each other, they look exactly alike. "Plume!" they said at the same time. The Doctor smiled. "Do you mind standing there you two?" the both shook their heads and skipped over to the appointed spots.

The Doctor was about ten feet from them, with the Pokedex in his hand still. "Now tell me Mrs. Good-Ridge, Who is the stronger of the two?" he said while Lisa was walking over.

"ehh.... that one?" she said pointing at the one on the left. The Doctor let out a soft chuckle.

"We'll see." The Doctor cleared his voice. "Pokedex, Scan. Ten Feet Radius."

"Scanning." it replied in a Cheery voice. Suddenly a panel slide out of the Pokedex. Out of the panel was a small antenna. The Pokedex let out a "Bing" and spoke. "Two Pokemon in radius. Species Vileplume. Would you like a more detailed explanation?" It asked

"Yes." the Doctor replied.

"One moment." The Pokedex replied. After 5 seconds or so it replied "The one on the right of this unit, is approximately level 42, It has a Hardy personality. The one on the left of this unit is approximately level 27, with a Quirky personality."

"Levels?" Lisa asked, generally confused.

"You see, we, Rowan and I, Created a scale to measure radiation in Pokemon. 1-100. One being the weakest, while one hundred being the strongest. Not only does it measure Radiation level, it also tells us how strong a certain Pokémon is along with is personality. We hope to have this feature in all Pokedexes in about two months." The Doctor explained.

"I can see where that helpful, but again, what does this have to do with Mount silver?" She asked again.

"You see, I had a much larger version of this scanner in my laboratory. It was my good fortune I had it pointed at Mount Silver, hoping to test it, when the phenomenon happen." he Explained again.

"Wait, you mean you have some evidence to explain what happen?" Lisa asked.

"Not yet, the machine are still processing the information. Until then it will be like I said before.

without reliant data, no one will know for sure." the Doctor respond back. Lisa nodded dumbly. Quickly shaking her head, she faced the camera and said. "Well that all the time we have. Doctor, thanks for coming onto the set today. I'm pretty sure every trainer will be waiting for that feature."

in response the Doctor nodded. He grabbed his suitcase and walked towards the exit, his Vileplume happily following along. Lisa sat back down and cleared her throat. "Well, in other news, Team Rocket's former leader and Gym leader, Giovanni, is going to his trail today after being in prison for nearly 4 months after his arrest. We have a fe-" the screen paused with Lisa still smiling.

The teen watching the T.V. Let out a sigh while rubbing his temples. He was bored. Plain and simple. He had nothing to do. He let out another sigh. He stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to his bed. On the bed was a yellow creature. It was curled up in a ball, breathing in and out in a kind of rhythm. It suddenly rolled over and let out a small "Pi...". The teen smiled and petted the little creature, who unconsciously let out a "Pi" of delight. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, letting in steam. Out of the bathroom a little girl walked out. She was about 9 years old and has brown hair that went to her shoulders. Currently she was wearing pink pajama shirt and pants with Jigglypuffs all over them. She was also about 3 feet tall and had sky-blue eyes.

She was currently wiping her wet hair with a towel while heading towards the Teen. She was standing right next to him when she looked over at the T.V.. although she wasn't smiling before, her face quickly turned into a frown. "You watching that again? Jeez, what are you obsessed? That happen about four months ago. No need to beat yourself up over it." she scolded the older teen. Her voice, he notice, was smooth as a marble. It was sweet, almost Innocent sounding, but the Teen knew better then that.

The Older teen sighed. " I know, Sabrina. I was bored so I decided to watch it again." he half lied to her. His voice was a lot deeper then the girls, as expected. But it had a calming affect, as of a voice of a father figure. Sabrina clearly did not believe him. She looked at him, her eyebrow arched.

"Oh, Really?" she said with heavy sarcasm. She slowly shook her head. The teen sighed while sitting down on the bed. He didn't respond because he knew he was beat. Sabrina slowly got onto the bed and looked him right in the eyes. "Your nervous, aren't you?" she said gently. It was more of a statement then a question. He didn't respond. He didn't have too. His eyes was all she needed to see to know how he feels. She slowly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He found himself hugging her back as well. "You have a right to be nervous." she started still in a gentle tone. "I would be too if I were you. But you shouldn't let it affect you this badly." She quickly pulled her head back and looked him in the eyes. "You had a hard time over the last four years."

"So did you." he found himself responding. She nodded with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but I always had you Big Brother. You on the other hand, missed your family and friends. I would too." She tried to stop her tears from falling, but she couldn't help it as tears flow down her cheeks. He quickly wiped the tears away while saying

"Shh. It all right Sabrina. I promised I'll try and be happier." She was still crying bit, recalling memories from the past. He gave her another hug. Minutes passed until Sabrina broke the silence.

"I'm better now" she said. He gently lifted her chin with one hand while giving her a one arm hug. Although her eyes were red, she had stop crying. He gave her a smile, which she quickly returned. She wrapped her arms around his neck again. "Thanks Big Brother." she said.

"You want to go to bed now?" he asked gently. She shook her head and responded

"Nah... I'm want to be like this for awhile." so they spent time just comforting each other. For awhile no one spoke until he asked a question.

"Do you think they will be happy to see me Sabrina?" he asked with worry. She let out a small giggle. Without even facing him she said.

"Anyone will be happy to see you Ash. Your very nice and caring person, even though you had a bad time in the past." Ash smiled then started to chuckle.

"Thanks Sabrina. Let's go to bed, we have a early day tomorrow."


	2. The Kanto Gym Leaders meeting

AN: Hey peeps, got another chapter for ya. It would of come out yesterday if i hadn't been baby sitting. Hope you enjoy.

**Location: Pokemon League Headquarters; Time: 8:30 am **

Ash was walking down one of the many halls located in the Pokémon League. He didn't have a real destination, he just needed to walk. He decided to let Sabrina and Pikachu sleep in. He felt they needed to rest more, since yesterday was tiring. He let out a sigh. It was one of the many perks of being Pokemon league champion. Long, boring meetings nearly everyday. Although they were important, Ash can't help but fall asleep during them.

"Morning Champion Ash." A voice startled Ash out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a man leaning against one of the walls. He was in his early thirties and has red spiky hair. He had brown eyes and a red and black outfit. He also was wearing a cape and is about 6 inches taller then Ash. Ash smiled at him.

"Jeez Lance, how many times have I told you not to call me Champion Ash?" Ash asked. Lance just shrug his shoulders.

"Sorry, part of the rules. And you know me. I follow them to the word." They soon were walking together. They where silent for awhile.

"You know the Kanto Gym Leaders are meeting today right?" Lance said, breaking the silence.

Ash sighed before saying "Yeah. I know." they were silent again.

"You can't keep running away for ever Champion Ash. You need to face them. I recommend you do it before the League starts."

Ash sighed again. " yeah... I know, but not today. Can you please cover for me at the meeting?"

Lance slowly shook his head. " You know I will, but your just hurting yourself by doing this. Both you and I know that they would be more then overjoyed to have you back. And you would be happy to see them. And don't lie to me, your bad at it."

"Please. Just cover for me." Ash said, his voice cracking with emotion. Lance sighed.

"I will. Why don't you go out for awhile. Its been about month since you left the Headquarters for a break." Lance suggested. Ash stopped for a second. Lanced turned around and looked at Ash. Ash , after a minute or two, nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think I will. I'm going to take Sabrina with me OK?" Lance couldn't help but smile. The bond between those two are strong, and couldn't be broken if the world itself was ending.

"It's OK, as long as you are careful. Since your not technically her legal guardian, she be our responsibility if, Arceus forbid it, something happened to her." Ash nodded and started to head back to his room when Lance said. "Ash, try and cheer up. This place isn't as fun when your depressed."

Ash chuckled before saying "What happen to 'Champion Ash' and all that?"

Lance waved a hand dismissively and replied "Yeah, yeah. Go have fun."

Ash smiled. "I'll try." he said while leaving. Lance couldn't help but admire Ash. "So young, yet so mature and caring. He will make a fine champion." he said once Ash was out of hearing range.

**Location: Above Route 22 ; Time: 9:12 am **

** "**Wow! Ash, did you see that? That's amazing!" Sabrina exclaimed, her eyes light with excitement. She decided to wear shorts today. She was also wearing a blue t-shirt and tied her brown hair in a ponytail. Ash had decided to ride Charizard to their destination, giving them a great bird's eye view. Ash look to where she was pointing at to see a family of Pidgeot and Pidgeotto flying around. They where doing flips and such, while playing around.

"That's a rare sight. The Pidgeot family usually nests in Viridian Forest. Wonder why they are nesting out here."

"They're amazing. I want a Pidgeot on my team when I become a Pokémon trainer. They move so... gracefully" Sabrina said with stars in her eyes. Ash let out a soft chuckle, Sabrina reminded him of how he would point at Pokémon and claim the same thing she had.

"Who knows, maybe you will have a whole flock of Pidgeot to call on." Ash said. Sabrina nodded her head, with a dream like look in her eyes.

"So, where do you want to go? We have awhile until we have to go back." Ash said, bringing Sabrina out of her dream. She put her hand on her chin while looking at the sky. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and yelled

"Let's go to that restaurant in Saffron! You know the one with the preforming Kadabra? Please Ash?" She then gave Ash her best Puppy Dog Eyes. Ash, who normally couldn't resist, went down without a fight.

"OK. Sure, why not!" Sabrina let out a laugh of happiness, causing Ash to laugh as well. Pikachu watched from the top of Charizard's head. He shook his head fondly while letting out a "Pika...". Charizard, who heard of their destination let out a grunt of acknowledgment before altering there course to Saffron City.

**Location: Pokemon League Headquarters: Meeting Room; Time: 10:25 am **

A young women was sitting in one of the seats at the table. There was 6 other people there with her, chatting quietly. The Young Women sighed. Since she was the youngest Gym Leader here, about 20 years old, she always felt uncomfortable at these kind of meetings. The young women was wearing a yellow vest with a red undershirt. She also had yellow matching shorts. She had ocean blue eyes and orange hair. She had tied her hair to a one sided ponytail.

"You OK Misty?" a Voice asked from behind. She jumped a bit and quickly turn around to see Erika, the second youngest Gym Leader. Erika always wears an elegant yellow and orange Kimono. She has short black hair with which she keeps up by using a red band going around her forehead.

Misty let out a sigh of relief before replying "Yeah. You kinda scared me Erika. Are you taking Ninja lessons with Koga and Janine?"

Erika let out a giggle before replying "Maybe. They do like to sneak around a lot don't they?"

"yep" Misty said back. They talked for a bit about how there gyms were going. Misty was creating quite the reputation for herself with her winning streak of 85. she is now considered one of the best Gym Leaders in the Kanto Region. Erika was also doing well. She had finally earn enough money to remodel her gym, allowing her more plants for her gym and perfume shop. A couple minutes had pass when Will walked in.

Will was In his thirties. He has short purple hair that reaches to his neck. He wears a white undershirt while wearing a red suit and pants. He also wears a black mask that covers his eyes.

Everyone stopped there chatting when he came in.

Will walked with his arms crossed to one of the seats. Before sitting down he said. "The rest of the Elite Four shall be here shortly. Please wait patiently." a couple minutes later, as Will predicted, Koga and Karen walked in. Koga was in his forties. He has spiky bluish hair and brown eyes. Like most Ninjas, he wears an outfit that consist of mesh and robes. He also has a long red scarf that he wears around his neck.

Karen was in her late twenties. Although she is a Dark type user, she usually wears bright clothing. Today she was wearing a yellow top that exposed her stomach. She also wore white pants that matches her silvery blue eyes and hair.

Both of them walked over and sat next to Will. Lance came in about twenty seconds after Karen and Koga did. "Well, since everyone is here, we can start." Lance said.

"But Champion Lance, we seem to be missing Elite Four Bruno." Blaine, The Volcano badge Gym Leader, said.

Lance gave him a smile and said "Bruno has retired from the Elite Four." Blaine nodded his head.

"Yes I understand that. He was strong, but he was getting to be old. Where is his replacement, Champion Lance?" Lt. Surge, the thunder badge Gym Leader asked.

"Your looking at him." Karen butted in with a smirk on her face. Everyone, excluding the Elite Four who knew already, eyes widen.

"You mean... you lost?" Asked a very stun Janine. Lance was considered to be the best trainer in Kanto and Johto, being praised as the youngest and greatest Champion. Him losing a battle was something no one even considered as a possibility.

Lance, to the surprise of everybody, just smiled and gave them a happy "Yep." Although the Elite Four knew about him losing, even they didn't think Lance will be happy to give his title like that.

"You don't seem bitter about losing Cham... I mean Elite Four Lance. Care to Explain why?" Sabrina, the Marsh Gym leader, asked. She could of pried the answer out by looking through his mind, however, explaining to one of her bosses why you looked through his mind was not one of her things to do.

And besides privacy is privacy.

"Well to tell the truth, it get's stressful after a bit. And besides, the current Champion will easily surpass me by tenfold." Lance explained.

"Where is the Current Champion? I would like to meet the person that was praised by the greatest champion to date." Erika spoke out.

"Well, He not feeling well today, so I forced him to go back to bed." Lance lied. He didn't like lying to them, but he promised to cover for Ash, and cover he will.

"Can we know who he is, Elite Four Lance?" Misty asked. Everybody looked at Lance, hoping to find out who it was. However, he just shook his head.

"No can do Miss. Waterflower. He doesn't want to have interviews and such a week earlier then he has too." Lance replied. Everybody became a bit downcast, besides Lt. Surge who looked annoyed. "However, I can tell you one thing." Everybody has their eyes on Lance again. Lance gave them a smile before saying "He is only 18 years old."

nobody, besides the Elite Four, could keep the shock from their faces.

"he... He broke the record for youngest champion by 8 years..." Mumbled Erika, barely loud enough to be heard. Misty nodded her head slowly.

"Well, that enough shocks and surprises for one day." Lance said, shaking everybody from their own little worlds. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" said Lance, Offering everybody a cheerful smile.

**Location: Saffron City; Time: 11:35 am **

"Good Job Charizard. Take a rest" Ash said while returning his Charizard. They had landed just outside the city and Ash, Who wanted to avoid attention, thought it a good idea not to land in a middle of the busy street. Sabrina let out an dragged out sigh. "Ash, why are you wearing that hood again? It hides your face too much. Plus its ugly."

Ash had, during the flight, put on an old cloak that he gotten from his journey. It was a dark blue color, but had a weathered look to it. Ash gave Sabrina a smile. "What? It's not that bad is it?"

"Pikapi, pika" Pikachu said from his shoulder while nodding. Pikachu understand that Ash needed to wear something to hide him a bit, but there is no reason why he chose the jacket when a jacket would work as well as the cloak.

"I thought you were on my side Pikachu." Ash said with a mock hurt tone. Pikachu just shook his head. Sabrina grabbed on to Ash's hand while pulling him towards the city.

"Ash, I want to get there BEFORE I turn ten! So would you hurry up please!" she yelled while pulling him.

"OK, OK! Just stop pulling my arm!" Ash yelled back. The two of them entered the west side entrance. They were quickly checked for contraband by the guards before entering the city.

Saffron is a big city with nearly 4 million inhabitants, the biggest city in Kanto. It was a clean city, but like every other city, had crimes such as theft and murder. There was few people living on the streets and Pokémon that live in the city are under the protection of the Gym and the City office. The restaurant that Ash and Sabrina were going to was located in the northern part of the city, about a ten minute walk. Ash and Sabrina didn't mind the walk and took the time to look at the shops and attractions the city had to offer. One sign in particular caught Sabrina's Attention.

"Hey Satoshi! Look at that!" Sabrina said to Ash, Using the fake name they agreed upon. Ash looked to where she was pointing to see a poster for a battle tournament. At the bottom it had a the official league battle of Nidorino and Gengar fighting. The Gengar was firing a shadow ball at the Nidorino who was dodging.

"Hm. A Double battle tourney with a Fabulous Prize reward for the winner starting at 2:00 P.M.. Sounds cool, wanna go see it?" Ash asked Sabrina.

Sabrina gave Ash a pout before asking "Your not gonna compete in it?" Ash let out a sigh.

"You know I can't. Since I became you-know-what I'm not allowed to battle in tourneys and such."

"I never get to see you battle anymore..." Sabrina complained while kicking a rock. Ash shook his head.

"I know Sabrina. I wish I could enter but I can't. But watching other battles are fun too. So what do you say, wanna watch?" Ash asked. Although Sabrina would rather watch Ash fight, she didn't mind watching other battles.

"Alright..." she said with a pout. "but, lets go and eat first. I don't wanna stand around here waiting for the tournament to start to start."

"yeah, lets go." Ash said as they started to walk again.


	3. Battle At Saffron Park

Author Note: Hey peeps, another chapter out. I tried to do some comedy at the beginning, tell me what you think. Also know, that it may look random, but most stuff that happens in this story is relevant. Also a Battle is in this Chapter, but it is to show you guys how Ash matured (As far as Battling goes). Please R&R.

**Location: Route 4; Time: 12:10 pm **

"Stupid Abra.... 'It teleport you right home' my ass..." Misty mumbled while walking on Route four. The meeting ended nearly ten minutes ago, and an Abra was used to teleport everybody home for convenience. Well, convenient for everyone besides Misty who was teleported nearly an hour away from Cerulean City. "arrgh!" Misty nearly screamed in frustration. "If I ever see that Abra again I'll-" Misty ,however, didn't get to finish that sentence when she tripped on a rock and landed on her face.

She slowly got up, shaking with rage. "ARRGHH!" She yelled turning around to kick the rock that tripped her. She stopped half way through when she saw that the rock was actually a Sandshrew, and a young one at that. It had it's paws on it's head, shaking with fear.

"Shrew..." it cried in fear. Misty's rage was forgotten in an instant when motherly instincts took in.

"Aw... are you OK Sandshrew? Did I hurt you?" She asked in a sweet, motherly voice. She crouched down to it's level hoping to make herself less intimating. Sandshrew, slowly opened one eye to look at her. Something in Sandshrew sensed she was nice and friendly, and jumped into her arms without a second thought. Misty smiled as she pulled on a poke-food pellet from her pocket.

"Would you like to eat Sandshrew? It good." she said, still in a sweet voice. Sandshrew sniffed at the pellet in her hand and shook it's head. It didn't take long to realize that Sandshrew was a lot younger then Misty thought it was.

"You still need to nurse? Then where's your parents?" she asked. The Sandshrew started to shiver again.

_'Poor thing, it's parents must have been killed.' she thought. _"its OK Sandshrew, your safe now."

Sandshrew slowly stopped shivering. It looked up at Misty with eyes full of curiosity and gratitude.

Giving Sandshrew a comforting smile she asked "Would you like to come to my home? I can feed you there." without a second thought it nodded its head rapidly

"Shrew!" it cried happily while snuggling in closer with Misty. Misty let out a small laugh.

"I take that as a yes." Holding the Sandshrew like she use to hold Togepi, she started to walk towards Cerulean City. _'you know, maybe I won't hurt that Abra...' _she thought happily.

**Location: Saffron City; Time 12:20 PM**

"That was delicious." Sabrina said while wiping her mouth. They had just eaten lunch, Homemade Ramen noodles with shrimp. They were sitting in the booth right next to a window, waiting for the check to come. Pikachu was busy enjoying his ketchup bottle while sitting on the table

"yeah, it was." Ash agreed. Ash checked the time from a clock on the wall. "So we got about 2 hours to kill before the Tourney, what do you want to do?" Sabrina was about to reply when she saw the preforming Kadabra and it trainer, a female Ace Trainer, come out from the back room. they had a couple of colored balls in there hands And a large smile on both faces.

"Well first, I want to watch the Kadabra for awhile." She said to Ash. Ash turned around to see the Kadabra juggling with it's trainer. A small crowed was gathering, watching the duo do tricks with excitement in their eyes.

"Go for it. I will wait for the check."

"Thanks Satoshi!" She said while giving him a hug. Ash smiled while he watched her join the crowd. Ash was watching the performance when the Waiter came back.

"Sir?" He said. Ash turn around and looked at the waiter. "Your check." Ash gave him a smile and said

"Thanks." Ash quickly paid the check with the money he had brought with him. After putting the right amount of money in the check book he handed it back to the waiter.

"Thank you sir, please come again." he said while he left. Ash turned back around to watch the little show again. Currently the Kadabra was levitating the colored balls around the crowd. Many where laughing as the balls bounced harmlessly on their heads. Ash let out a little chuckle when Sabrina got hit on the head with the ball. Then they started to gather the balls in one little area. Kadabra using it's physic powers, started to morph the balls into Pokémon. After making a Butterfree, a Caterpie, and a Pikachu, which Ash's Pikachu really liked, the balls exploded into sparkles.

Ash watched as the Crowd clapped and slowly disappeared back to their tables. Ash walked over to Where Sabrina was currently petting the Kadabra.

"Great job Kadabra, you getting really good." the trainer praised while giving it a pat on the head.

"Yeah! You were amazing Kadabra!" Sabrina said

Kadabra let out a "Kadabra!" of happiness. Ash walked over to the trainer and hold out a hand.

"Really good show, you raised your Kadabra well." Ash said to the trainer. The Trainer smiled and extend her hand to shake with Ash's.

"Thanks, Kadabra was my first Pokémon. We have quite the bond. My name is Mary. You?" She asked.

"Satoshi. Nice to meet you." Ash replied back with a smile.

Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder while saying "Pi Pikachu!"

Ash chuckled while saying. " oh yeah, sorry buddy. This is Pikachu, my first Pokémon."

"Pika!" Pikachu said while extending his paw. Mary laughed a little while shaking Pikachu's hand.

"Friendly one isn't he?" Mary asked with a smile. Ash laughed and nodded his head.

They talked for awhile about there adventures and such. Mary was pretty successful as a trainer. She had gathered 15 badges from the Kanto region and Johto region and came in the top 8 of the Indigo league, before coming back home. She then decided to become a performer with her Pokémon and now was putting on shows in Saffron. They where a big hit and she is soon to be getting a contract working for a professional show.

Sabrina during this time, was playing with the Kadabra. She would hide an item behind her back and make the Kadabra guess what it is. Kadabra then would show a picture to her of the item. Kadabra won for the fourth time when Sabrina complained "No fair! You can see into the future and I can't." Kadabra just let out a laugh in response. Sabrina crossed her arms and look away with a pout on her face.

Mary, with amusement in her eyes, said "Now now Kadabra, play nice." Kadabra in response just let out what sounded like a "Hmph." and assumed the same position as Sabrina.

"They are quite alike are they" Ash said with an amused smile. Mary just nodded her head.

"I'm nothing like him..." Sabrina mumbled causing Ash to chuckle.

"Well, we better head off then. It was nice talking to you Mary." Ash said while giving her a friendly smile. Mary smiled back.

"See later Satoshi and Sabrina. Better come back alright?" She said with a happy tone.

"We will! This place is the best!" Sabrina said equally, if not, more happily. After saying there good byes, Ash and Sabrina exited the restaurant and started to explore Saffron again. They floated around the city looking at shops, and the occasional Pokémon, when they heard a noise of a small explosion. "What's that?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to check it out." Ash said. Following the noise, they entered a park built in the middle of the city, where most of the wild Pokémon live. It was quaint park with open fields and the occasional group of trees. When they where close enough to the noise they heard several voices.

"Okay Sandslash, dodge and use slash!" A voice rang out. Ash instantly smiled.

"A Pokémon battle!" Sabrina yelled out. "let go watch!" Before Ash can say anything Sabrina took off towards the bushes.

"Sabrina come back!" Ash yelled. Ash ran after her, who was a good deal ahead. Ash finally caught up to her, and was about to scowled her for running off, until he look at what she was looking at. It actually surprised Ash to see a League field in the middle of the park, since the last time he was here, he couldn't recall a field in the park. On the field was two Pokémon.

The one on the left had brown spikes on it's back. It also had yellow body and white claws and underbelly. Ash recognized it as a Sandslash.

The other one was a blue snake like Pokémon with a white underbelly. It had a spike and two wing-like horns on it head. Under it's neck was a small blue crystal like ball.

"Isn't that a Dragonair?" Sabrina asked, recognizing it from Lance, who also had a Dragonair.

"Yeah, it is. It is rare though to see a trainer with one." Ash replied. Pikachu watched with curiosity in his eyes.

"block Swift with Dragon pulse, Dragonair!" the Trainer, who was about 13 years old, called to his Pokémon. The Dragonair raised it head and open it's mouth. Quickly bluish energy gathered in it's mouth. Dragonair then released the Dragon pulse destroying many of the swift stars that was heading toward it, however the Dragon pulse wasn't done yet and headed strait for Sandslash.

"Dodge it Sandslash!" the other trainer, about 13 years old, yelled with panic in his voice, but it was too late. Sandslash was hit nearly strait on by the dragon pulse, which created a smoke screen. "Sandslash! Are you OK?" the trainer called out. After the smokescreen cleared up, Sandslash was on the ground, twitching every now and then. The girl, who was about 15 and was acting the part of Referee, called out

"Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Dragonair!" she raised her hand to Dragonair's side of the field. The dragon Pokémon looked content with herself and quickly slivered over to it's trainer.

"Great Job Dragonair, that was a good battle." the trainer said while petting her. The Dragonair purred like a cat from the affection.

The other trainer recalled his Sandslash after thanking it. "Man, I can never beat you Louis! Your Dragonair is just too strong." he complained while walking over to Louis.

"If you actually train your Pokémon, Marvin, then they will get stronger. That is why your a 'Trainer' " the Girl said to him while also walking over, putting emphasis on the 'Train' part of it.

"Ouch. that's colder then Dragonair's Blizzard, Maria." Louis said, still petting his Dragonair.

"Yeah, low blow there." Marvin agreed. Maria just shook her head.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at the groups antics. "That a familiar feeling huh?" he asked Pikachu who nodded his head. "What do you think Sabrina?" Sabrina, who was quite the whole time, suddenly yelled out loudly

"That was an awesome move! I wish saw the whole battle!" Sabrina said, with fire in her eyes. Her yelling caught the attention of the three trainers on the battlefield.

"Oh great..." Louis mumbled, looking directly at Ash. Since Dragonair was a rare Pokémon, he always get offers to trade Dragonair from other trainers. Of course he refused each time, but it was getting to be a pain in the neck.

"Sorry about intruding like that! We heard some explosions and we wanted to know what was causing it." Ash explain while walking over, Sabrina following closely behind.

"No problem!" Maria, who was currently the most friendliest, said with a smile. As Ash was directly in front of Louis and Dragonair, Louis tensed up. Although all the trainers were completely shocked from what Ash said next.

"You have a strong and majestic looking Dragonair. You should be proud." Ash praised while petting the Dragonair. Dragonair started to purr again.

"You...You know what Dragonair is?" Asked Louis. He still hadn't got over the fact that another trainer knew what Dragonair was, and defiantly one who didn't want to trade for her.

"Yep" Ash said.

"But...how do you know?" Maria asked, just as shock as Louis.

" I have a friend who has one." Ash said simply, causing the Trainers to sweat drop.

"Well if your friends with A trainer of Dragon Pokémon, then you must be pretty strong right?" Marvin asked, being the lest affected by Ash.

"Well, I guess so." Ash half lied. He was strong, but not just because he knew a Dragon Trainer.

"Well if that's the case, I challenge you to a battle!" Louis declared while pointing a finger at Ash. Apparently he got over his shock. Ash Sweat dropped, and said

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"What scared?" Louis Taunted. Sabrina looked at Louis with anger in her eyes, her hands twitching.

"Well first off, I should know your name." Ash said, a bit annoyed by the trainer.

"Louis, and I challenged you to a battle, and you can't run away! That is official league rules!" Louis declared again. Maria just shook her head, apparently used to Louis acting this way. Marvin was busy checking the time on his phone.

Ash was starting to get pissed. "Jeez, was I annoying and cocky like him Pikachu when I was his age?" he asked Pikachu, just loud enough for the group to here. Pikachu just laughed while nodding his head. Ash couldn't help but laugh as well. Sabrina just started to giggle.

Louis face was turning red with anger. "Your just scared because you know I'll crush the weak rodent!" he nearly screamed. Ash and Pikachu immediately stopped laughing and glared at the boy.

"a oh, your gonna get it now..." Sabrina nearly sang to herself.

"Louis! Don't say stuff like that" Maria scowled him. Louis who was a bit uncomfortable by the glares he was receiving, Just replied, much to the annoyance of Maria.

"You know it's true."

"Look Kid, if you want a battle, fine..." Ash said with venom in his voice. "But you do NOT, insult my Friends. I don't take kindly to that kind of behavior."

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed in with sparks coming out of his cheeks. Maria and Marvin was a bit frighted by the cold voice Ash used, and decided to take a step back. Louis didn't look affected at all. With a smirk on his face he asked

"So your gonna battle then?"

"You can count on it. Two on two Double battle sound good?" Ash asked, his auburn eyes lighted with excitement.

"yeah, it does." Louis replied with the smirk on his face still there.

"YES! I get to see big brother battle again!" Sabrina nearly yelled with excitement while punching her fist in the air.

Ash stood on the opposite side of the field, facing his opponent. Sabrina and Marvin stood a bit behind Maria, who was acting as the Referee. "This will be a two vs. two Double battle! There will be no time limit and no substitutions! Trainer send out your Pokémon!"

Ash Threw one Poke-ball. "Go Pikachu! Come on out Gabite!" Pikachu jumped From Ash's shoulder and ran onto the field. From the poke-ball, a Pokémon with a blue body came out. It had two fins on it arm and two jet-like horns on it head. It also had one giant fin on it's back and a smaller fin on it's tail. "Gaba!" Gabite yelled.

Nearly at the same time Dragonair slivered onto the field. "Go, Sneasel!" Louis called. From the poke-ball a gray Pokémon appeared on the field. It had two retractable claws on both it's hands. It had pinkish feather behind it's head and 5 feathers as its tail. "Sneas!" it cried.

"I hope your brother knows what he doing." Marvin whispered to Sabrina

"Satoshi will kick his but easy and without even trying!" Sabrina whispered back fiercely.

"Are both trainers ready?" Maria asked. Both Ash and Louis nodded their head. "Then Begin!"

"Sneasel and Dragonair, let's freeze things up with a double blizzard!" Louis yelled. Both Pokémon gathered icy energy in their mouths. Quick as it gathered, they both launched the attack, creating a strong blizzard.

"Pikachu quick! Use Agility to get in front of Gabite and use Protect!" Pikachu, with his increase speed, easily got in front of Gabite before the blizzard. Then a green energy surrounded Gabite and Pikachu, easily deflecting the Blizzards. Ash smirked. "Now Gabite, use Dragon Dance!" Gabite let out a roar as Blackish-red energy surrounded him.

"Quick Sneasel, before he can move! Hit Gabite with Iron Tail!" Louis called out. Sneasel, running as fast as Pikachu, ran towards Gabite with it's Tails glowing with a white light. Sneasel then Jumped high to hit Gabite on the way down.

"Pikachu, block it with your Iron Tail!" Ash called out. Using Gabite as a spring board, Pikachu jumped up with his tail glowing and span quickly around. The two Iron Tails hit, and blocked Sneasel's attack. Both Pokémon landed back on there side glaring. "Gabite use Dragon Dance Again!" Gabite again was covered with the Dragon Energy that quickly spun.

"Now Dragonair, use Dragon Pulse! Sneasel, Dark Pulse!" Louis ordered. The Dragonair gathered a bluish energy in it's mouth, while The Sneasel gathered a darkish orb. "Now Combine it!"

The Dragonair fired its Dragon pulse, which followed by Sneasel's Dark Pulse. The quicker Dark pulse easily caught up with the Dragon pulse and hit it, combing Dragon and Dark energy, aimed directly at Gabite and Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Protect." Ash ordered with a calm voice. Pikachu again covered Gabite and himself with a greenish energy. The mixed attack bounced off the shield and hit the ground without doing any damage. "Gabite, Dragon Dance"

"What is your brother doing?" Marvin asked. Sabrina just smirked.

"I'm not gonna tell ya."

Louis face was distorted with anger. He was fighting the hardest he can, and his opponent looked bored! Hell even his Pokémon look bored. "Sneasel, Ice Beam! Dragonair, Dragon Rush!" Louis called out. Sneasel gathered ice energy in it's mouth and quickly launched it at Pikachu. Dragonair rushed at Pikachu as well. Ash Smirked.

"Jump up, Pikachu!" Using his tail as a spring, Pikachu jumped out of the way of the rushing Dragonair, who hit the ground where Pikachu was. Hard. Then the Ice beam hit the crater caused by Dragonair

"Dragonair!" Louis cried out. It was clear the Dragonair was down for the count. It was already exhausted by using powerful moves constantly, plus after hitting the ground that hard followed by a super effective Ice beam, even something as tough as a Dragon Pokémon can't handle something so brutal. "Return Dragonair." Louis said as the red beam enveloped his beloved dragon Pokémon. He was a bit depressed and angry. "It is up too you Sneasel." Sneasel nodded her determinedly.

"I'm ending this battle. Now" Ash declared. "Now Gabite, use your Dragon Rush." before Louis can even tell Sneasel to dodge, Gabite had moved across the battlefield and crushed Sneasel into the ground. As the smoke cleared, Sneasel was at the bottom of a crater deeper the Dragonair's, obviously knocked out.

"What the hell!" Louis exclaimed. He had never seen something move so fast.

"Those Dragon Dances wasn't for the pretty lights." Ash explained. "They had boosted Gabite's Attack power and speed to unbelievable heights. Easily enough to out speed and power Sneasel defenses. "

Without Saying anything, Louis recalled his Pokémon. He didn't even notice when Ash walked and stopped directly in front of him, until Ash spoke. "You came at me with brute force, not even considering to use tactics. If you had use some tactics, then you would of fared better. Brute force is OK of a strategy if your Pokémon is stronger then the other and can take a hit or two, but not when it is the other way around. You lost because you believe you were the strongest and nothing can stop you or your Pokémon.

Always remember that there is a Trainer out there stronger then you. And when you meet someone stronger then you, always have a back up plan. Because if you don't, you will never be able to beat them. I hope you learn something through this battle."

Louis looked up at Ash, amazed that he was even talking to him. Ash gave him a friendly smile.

"We started off on the wrong foot. My name is Satoshi, what yours?"

Authors End Note: Well that was my first time writing a battle so tell me how i did. Hope you where entertained with this Chap. R&R!


End file.
